Cloudstar
= Cloudstar Cloudstar is a white cat with a brown patch above her eye and brown paws and tail. She also has bright blue eyes and a rosie pink nose. Personality Cloudstar is caring and soft from the inside and outside but also has the will to protect her clan if needed. She is very good at climbing trees and hunting. Life Kithood As a kitten, Cloudkit would wander through the camp and play alone. She didn't like to play alone, but she was not wanted to play with. She would like to play with Squirrelkit and Sorrelkit. But they think she would just stand in their way. Their mom asked if they could play with her, but Squirrelkit blurted out:' She is too weak! She can never become an apprentice! There's more chance that a mouse will catch her then she would catch a mouse!' Their mom whispered something into Sorrowkit and Cloudkits ear and let them go play in the camp, while she let Squirrelkit stay inside. But then Squirrelkit said: 'Thats's not fair! I want to play to! ' 'Are you sure?' their mom asked 'Of course I am!' And she ran outside to the other kits. 'Hey Sorrelkit lets go play and leave Cloudkit here!' 'Go away!' Sorrelkit answered. 'Hey Sorrelkit, when we are apprentices will we go spy on the other clans?' 'Me to!' Squirrelkit yelled. 'No!' said Sorrowkit. 'You stomp so hard you will get us caught!' 'I don't stomp!' Squirrelkit said, and ran sad away to tell their mom how mean they where. 'Mom! They are….. (she paused)'. This is how Cloudkit must feel! How could she do something so mean like this? She ran to Cloudkit and apologized to Cloudkit for everything she had done. From then until they became appetites they played as friends. :3 Apprenticeship 'May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come before high tree for a clan meeting.' Skystar called. Cloud ran to the hightree. She was going to be named apprentice! Slowly she sat down next to Squirrelkit . I was the first one to get named. 'Cloudkit''', ''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Meadowpelt. I hope he will pass down all she knows on to you. Meadowpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have trained Misttail well and you have shown yourself to be smart and brave. You will be the mentor of Cloudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.' She came forward and touched noses with Meadowpelt. She couldn't believe it…. she was an apprentice! Now it was Squirrelkit's turn. Her mentor was Willowheart. Then Toadpelt the medicine cat started speaking. What happened? She could feel waves of anger coming from Squirrelpaw. Cloudpaw looked up at Sorrelkit. He was shining with happiness. That's a why Sorrelpelt always helped Toadpelt! He wanted to be a medicine cat! 'Cats of LightningClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown to be smart and knows what he wants. Your next medicine cat will be Sorrelpaw. Then Skystar spoke: 'Sorrelpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Toadpelt? 'I do.' 'Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by SpaceClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all LightningClan will go with you.' Sorrelpaw touched noses with Toadpelt and when the clan went back to their daily work, he came over to Cloudpaw and Squirrelpaw. 'You want to be a medicine cat?!' Squirrelpaw spat 'Yes!' Sorrelpaw bit back angrily. 'But the only thing you do is sort out disgusting leaves!' Sorrelpaw yelled 'Well, I'll be closer to SpaceClan than you'll ever be!' he said, and ran away. I was actually not even paying attention to those two, I just was happy to be an apprentice. Warrior It was a sunny day. It may sound wierd but I was visiting a Cloudclan cat. His name was Bightfeather. Actually we meet up every day. His dreamy eyes calm me down when I'm thinking about Squirrelstorm. What will she think when she finds out? I saw Brightfeather and a purr rose up in my throat. Nothing matter right now except us. We started talking about everything about new-born kits to th annoying cats in clans when suddenly Squirrelstorm jumped out of a bush. 'What are you doing here?!' Cloudpool asked, startled. 'I was about to ask the same to you!' Squirrelstorm said angrily. 'I was going to tell you but…' 'But what?!' she snapped. I know I was breaking the warrior code, but I had to do this. 'I'm going to live in Cloudclan!' Cloudpool said resolute. 'What?!' In an instant, Squirrelstorm's anger turned into panic. 'But you're a LightningClan cat! What am I going to tell Skystar? That you love him…' she pointed with her tail at the CloudClan tom. '…more than your own clan?' She said angrily. 'Squirrelstorm…' Cloudpool meowed quietly 'How would you feel if Fireclaw lived in a different clan?' I could see that Squirrelstorm was thinking about what I said. 'Ok,' Squirrelstorm said finally. 'but I'm sure gonna miss you' Category:Clan Cats Category:All Cats